This invention relates to a holding device and, more particularly, to a holder which releasably holds a fish hook or the fish hook portion of a fishing lure.
There is a wide array of equipment and equipment accessories which fishermen use in sport fishing. Depending upon the type of fish which are desired to be caught, and depending upon the particular environmental conditions, a fisherman will routinely change the type of lure used during a particular fishing outing. The term xe2x80x9clurexe2x80x9d as used throughout includes traditional lures, flies, or any other fishing implement which includes a hook to include a hook with bait. The ease, speed, and safety at which the fisherman may change his/her selection of a lure can improve the quality of the fishing experience, along with minimizing the frustration which is associated with removing and reattaching a particular lure. Lures used in trout fishing particularly have very small hooks and, because of their small size, such lures are difficult to manipulate with the hands. Especially in cold weather conditions or conditions in which the fisherman cannot set aside other fishing gear to concentrate on retying the lure, it often becomes quite difficult to quickly and efficiently remove and reattach a particular lure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, yet effective holder which may hold a lure while the fisherman removes or reattaches the lure to the fishing line. There is also a need for a holder which can not only hold or steady the lure, but also a holder which may assist a fisherman in tying the line to the lure.
The fish hook holder of the invention is a holder which may be held in the hand of a user, and which releasably holds the fish hook portion of a fishing lure so that a fisherman may more easily attach the desired lure to the fishing line. In its simplest form, the fish hook holder has a cylindrical shape barrel, a plunger which is activated at one end of the barrel, and a resiliently biased catch which is used to hold the fish hook portion of the lure. Depressing the plunger moves the catch away from contact with the distal end of the barrel, and allows the curved portion of the hook to be placed in a gap between the catch and the distal end of the barrel. When the plunger is released, the catch retracts, thus holding the hook against the distal end of the barrel. The fisherman may then manipulate the lure so as to attach the fishing line thereto, or to otherwise perform maintenance on the lure. The fish hook holder is sized so that it easily fits within the palm of the hand of the user.
Structurally, the fish hook holder has an opening extending through the barrel to receive the plunger. A spring is placed within the opening of the barrel to provide a biasing force for the movement of the catch which is also anchored within the barrel. An end cap secures the plunger and spring within the barrel. A lanyard may be attached to the holder so that it may be secured to a fisherman. Optionally, a sleeve may be place over the barrel for flotation or for identification or promotional purposes. The sleeve may be made of a buoyant material which prevents the holder from sinking if it is dropped in the water. Alternatively, the sleeve may be coated with a luminescent material so that it glows in low light conditions. The distal end of the barrel from which the catch protrudes is countersunk to better hold the curved portion of the fish hook. The barrel of the holder may have knurled portions which assist a user in gripping the holder.